Forum:Vote for the Featured Picture of the Month/Archive/April 2011
Pictures that were nominated to be featured on the main page for April 2011. for April 2011 Selected picture *'Info:' Uploaded by Mobo85. Nominated by Sebagomez. Support # This is a perfect picture! Great cast photo with all the major characters of the show. J. Severe (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 01:00, March 6, 2011 (UTC) # I agree with J. Severe. Tpffan5196 02:43, March 6, 2011 (UTC) # Ditto! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 17:17, March 6, 2011 (UTC) # Carpe Diem Picturus! (seize the photo) Yeah, I'm a swimming suit. So what? [[User talk:The Klimpaloon|Wanna nang?]] 23:44, March 9, 2011 (UTC) # Great, Allmost All Of the Characters On The Show Is There. ChickenPoo 03:18, March 13, 2011 (UTC) # Awesome pic. Awesome song. Awesome episode. - You built a time machine... out of a phone booth? Dantheman007a 05:19, March 16, 2011 (UTC) # this pic has almost everyone and that is great. 11:24, March 17, 2011 (UTC) # It look like a cast photo for the end of the series. Love that song. Millermayan 18:18, March 18, 2011 (UTC # Forget Picture Of The Month, this should be on the website all the time because it shows all the main characters and is just perfect. 07:37, March 22, 2011 (UTC) # The best pic ever! It shows almost everyone! —Gabo 200 18:48, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # The quality needs to be higher. -Poptropica411 17:07, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Comments # this is by far the best image with almost all the cast in it in cartoon. wait did i break the fourth wall? # When shown at this smaller size, the image quality does drop a little bit. However, if you look at the full size version of the picture, the detail is there. It's a result of a .jpg picture being resized by the wiki. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 22:57, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Result : 10 support, 1 oppose => featured ---- Selected picture *'Info:' Uploaded by RRabbit42. Nominated by MooMoo-of-Doom. Support # good pic. 23:38, March 9, 2011 (UTC) # This picture has nice no solid colored clouds, or tree. The limbs beneath the platform are darker closer to the platform. The platform looks like it is not directly noon (meaning the sun is not directly above Isabella, Phineas and Ferb) and one solid brown. The railing also has this characteristic, where the sun is behind the "camera". Phineas, isabella and Ferb are bright and look like they are having fun. --Firesideboy 22:39, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # I oppose because Ferb just looks a little weird. What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 18:24, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Comments # If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here. Result : 2 support, 1 oppose => featured ---- Nominated *'Info:' Uploaded by MooMoo-of-Doom. Nominated by Patrickau 26. Support # I really like this scene it´s kinda creepy in some movies but I like this end! Gronis 99 19:19, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # I'm not sure we want a big, yellow "THE END?" on our front page, it'll make it feel like the series is almost over or something. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 19:22, March 4, 2011 (UTC) # this is creepy. it should not be voted. # I agree with Fossy. Tpffan5196 02:42, March 6, 2011 (UTC) # Theres just soemthing off about this... --The Pop is back 17:11, March 6, 2011 (UTC) # the worst pic ever. 23:38, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Comments # okay i'm telling you this right now that the pic is creepy like all things creepy like "Princess Peach" with dead eyes! # This picture has nice quality, the tree doesn't have one solid color, and the colors of the roof shows that they really wanted the roof to have a variety. The fence shows the effort they put into the backgrounds. However I can't say I want to support this one as putting "The End?" on the front of the site, it seems like it just shouldn't be there. In the end this is a nice quality picture, but I can't vote to support this one. --Firesideboy 06:42, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Result : 1 support, 5 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated *'Info:' Uploaded by Psychopulse. Nominated by Isabella and Lego Liker. Support # here is one of the better images then the "Princess Peach" with dead eyes the end image. this is great. 23:38, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # I oppose because Katie looks a little weird. -'MooMoo' {talk} 07:10, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Comments # Here's a better image than the one with "THE END?" on it. Good idea for April as well with rain and all. What I like about you is...... GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 23:00, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Result : 1 support, 1 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated *'Info:' Uploaded by RRabbit42. Nominated by Poptropica411. Support # welcome to a new galaxy of great pics. 23:38, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here. Result : 1 support, 0 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated *'Info': Uploaded by Isabella and Lego Liker. Nominated by IsabellaRose412 Support # I absolutely love this. I don't care if it's of poor quality, I LOVE THIS! (But seriously though, please make it into a higher quality one :D) 13:09, March 10, 2011 (UTC) # This ones quality is much better then the one that was here earlier. The clouds like most are not solid colors. The ropes are not one solid line, but appear to have separate links. I've got to notice that the clouds are all different in the background. On personal opinion it is a really cute picture. --Firesideboy 08:49, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # This isn't even a good quality 16:9 image... PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 03:48, March 8, 2011 (UTC) # Even if the HD is out, the logo is there. Sorry. Patrickau 26 09:17, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Comments # I know, this is way unexpected. Way too early for this one. The episode hasn't appeared on Disney Channel yet!!!!!!!!! What I like about you is...... GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 05:07, March 8, 2011 (UTC) # how come the episode didn't come yet and the pic is early? 23:38, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Result : 2 support, 2 oppose => not featured